For Glory
by The-Algebraist
Summary: A short oneshot about a battle on the out skirts of Wutai led by General Sephiroth. The skirmish was the last small straw in the war. please R


**For glory**

"General they're all around us!"

A frail voice cried just before being cut of by a gasp of pain. Sephiroth spun round Masamune perfectly guided to the neck of a Wutai warrior. Dropping the shurukien his hand the man fell to his knees blood spilling on the bark covered floor of the woods.

"All SOLDIER regroup! To me! To me!" Sephiroth boomed, his voice steady and calm. There was no hint of fear or any other emotion in his voice.

Twisting the Masamune in his hand he stabbed behind him with out looking the blade sinking deep into the flesh of a young girl. The ninja slide of the end of the weapon as the General Sephiroth pulled the blade out and spun. On his way round he twisted the blade once more cutting straight across the chest of another primitive warrior and finishing up lodged in the joint of the neck and shoulder of another.

"To me!" Sephiroth repeated.

He watched as the scattered forces of the Shinra army gather to him. Some fell to the ground with primitive but remarkable effective weapons dug into there back. Sephiroth effortlessly cast magic this way and that, instantly taking out any of the Wutai army stupid enough to be in plain sight.

Some where brave enough to challenge the great Sephiroth himself, those he delt with one at a time. Between blasts of ice from his left hand he would twist and block the incoming attack from the enemy and counter with clinical accuracy and efficiency. He almost seemed telepathic in his reaction speed.

"General! Your orders please?" cried a middle aged SOLDIER. Instantly after speaking he dropped to the ground and let off a shot from his rifle, dropping an approaching mounted warrior. Hoping back to his feet he ran to the general.

In no time the forces of Shinra where back together one hundred and twenty troops gathered in a circle, all perfectly in rank and order firing off shots from rifles hand guns and blasts of magic.

"Divide! Three groups of fourty! You all know your squadrons now do it!" Sephiroth slide his sword into his clip by his side and raised two hands in the air. As he did so three squadrons of SOLDIER filed into ranks behind him and awaited their next order.

The army of Wutai could be heard gather themselves in the woods ahead of them, shouting orders in a language unknown to any out side their city. They where all that was left between Wutai and The general.

"Flank them! Rue follow me! Sitran take your squad to the right! Wu to the lelt! Get round the side and close them! Move out!"

Sephiroth dropped both his hands and the flanks rushed to both sides. Sephiroth jumped straight into a sprint up the middle followed by Rue's squad. He gripped the handle of his sword at his side as he ran. Then came the attack.

The Wutai warriors let lose a hail of magic attacks arrows and primitive bullets. Sephiroth unclipped the Masamune swinging it from right to left, diagonally, and in circles. Slicing and parrying all attacks in his path. He could hear the cries of a few men as they where hit and called for help.

"Expendable" He thought.

He could see the walls of the city ahead looking frail and inviting. As he watched flaps from the ground spouted up and groups of men and woman flooded out each flap, they had been waiting for them.

The first squadron met with the flood of enemies seconds later. The two side crashed like the tide on rocks. Men where being lost on both sides. But still Wutai kept coming they seemed to have an everlasting supply of bodies to toss between the general and his goal.

Sephiroth spun three full circles twisting his blade around his body and head in circles. In three spins he killed nine enemies and injured three, as the seven foot sword danced in a circle of death effortlessly around the general. His face was calm and blank and the blood spotted his top and face.

Stopping his spin he stepped forward sending the Masamune clean through a female ninja in his way, she spat blood from her mouth as her body gave up. The thrust sent the blade further and into the side of another enemy passing. Pulling the blade out the general spun a half circle severing the head of what appeared to be a general of the wutai army.

Sephiroth looked to both side to see two more squadrons blasting there way through the woods on both sides. Now the Wutai where out numbered, and the city almost in his graps.

"For Shinra the SOLDIERs cried charging into battle. Sephiroth smiled coldly and turned to face the city walls.

"For Glory!" He screamed stepping forward and launching the Masamune at the city walls. The blade spun through the air cutting down anything in its way. The blade smashed through both Wutai soldiers and tree trunk alike to it slammed into the wall of Wutai city.

"For glory" he whispered.


End file.
